GregSara drabbles and ficlets
by Welly
Summary: Greg and Sara drabbles and ficlets
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This one is for all those people out there that liked the stories I write where Greg and Sara are a couple. This is just one possible way of how they got together...

Greg was pacing his DNA lab, looking for an excuse to go and interrupt Grissom's handing out of assignments. He was going crazy. Everyone knew how he felt about Sara, except Sara. Greg took a deep breath, rushed out of his lab, and went into the conference room.  
"Hello Greg," said Grissom.  
Greg smiled politely, and then turned to Sara. "I can't take this anymore"  
"Huh?" said Sara.  
"How long have we known each other?" asked Greg.  
"Five years," said Nick, jumping in.  
"That's five years I've been in love with you, Sara," said Greg. "I really want to be with you. And I know you think it won't work, because we work together, but I really want to make it work, and I think we can do it. So, I'm going to ask you one last time, and I really hope you say yes, because if you say no, I may actually cry, and I don't want to cry in front of everyone. So, here goes: Sara, I love you. Will you go out with me"  
"Yes," said Sara, smiling.  
"Yeah, I didn't think so," said Greg, glumly, staring at the floor.  
"She said yes, Greg," said Grissom.  
"Yes!" said Sara. "Greg, I would love to go out with you"  
Greg smiled. "Really"  
"But can we talk about this later?" asked Sara.  
"Of course," said Greg. "Gris, sorry to interrupt"  
"Not at all," said Grissom.  
Greg left the break room, smiling to himself. Sara had said yes. 


	2. ch 2

A/N: This is more of a ficlet than a drabble, but it's another version of Greg and Sara getting together.

Greg tried some of the fruit salad he'd just finished preparing. He was having a barbecue. He put a piece of pineapple in his mouth, and accidentally swallowed it before chewing. He started choking. Greg tried to gag, or cough, but the pineapple wouldn't move. Greg felt light-headed. He grabbed onto the worktop to stop him falling, but he couldn't breathe, and was running out of air. He looked out the window, and saw Nick walking up the garden to the back door. Greg dropped to his knees, and hoped that Nick would be able to save him.  
"Greg? Oh my god!" said Nick.  
Greg put his hand to his mouth, to try and tell Nick that he was choking. Nick pulled Greg to his feet.

www

"This is nice," said Sara.  
"Yeah," said Catherine, grabbing a bottle of beer. "Anyone else for beer"  
"Yeah!" said Warrick.  
"If you want," said Grissom.  
"No thank you," said Sara.  
"Sure?" said Catherine, handing two bottles of beer to the two guys.  
"Uh huh," said Sara. "I'm not drinking"  
"Good for you," said Catherine.  
"I wish I had the bottle to stop," said Warrick.  
"Ba dum dum," said Grissom.  
Warrick grinned. "Not like that. You know what I mean."

www

"Thanks," gasped Greg.  
"Alright?" said Nick, rubbing Greg's face.  
Greg nodded. "You saved my life"  
"Don't worry about it," said Nick.  
Greg turned around, and fell to his knees again.  
"Whoa!" said Nick, grabbing Greg. "Why don't you go for a lie down"  
"That might be better," said Greg.  
"Come on," said Nick, pulling Greg to his feet. He walked him to his bedroom, and laid him down on the bed. "Come back out when you're feeling better"  
Greg smiled, and closed his eyes. "I owe you one."

www

Nick carried out the fruit salad, and set it down on the table.  
"Where's Greg?" asked Catherine.  
"Uh, he's having a lie down," said Nick.  
"Is he okay?" asked Grissom.  
"He will be," said Nick.  
"Um, I'll be back in a minute," said Sara. "I need to go use the bathroom." She walked up to the house, and disapeared in the back door. She went and found Greg in his bedroom. "Hey"  
Greg opened his eyes.  
"Are you alright?" asked Sara, kneeling down next to Greg.  
"Mm hmm," said Greg, rolling over to face Sara. "I mean, it was close back there for a while, but I'm okay now"  
"What happened?" asked Sara.  
"I choked on some pineapple," said Greg, grinning.  
"Oh no!" said Sara. She put her hand on Greg's cheek. "But you're okay now"  
Greg nodded, and put his hand on top of Sara's. Their eyes met. Sara reached forward, closed her eyes, and kissed Greg on the lips. She pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that"  
"Yes you should," said Greg.  
Sara smiled, and kissed Greg again.

www

"Where have you two been?" asked Warrick.  
"Uh, nowhere?" said Greg.

END 


End file.
